The real reason wasn't evil
by NicercyPercico
Summary: Ever wonder why Salazar really only wanted pure-bloods at his school? What the real reason was? It wasn't evil, but over generations words and actions can be twisted and accusations can be made by biased people. But why should anyone want to correct the wrong written history? Why would they want to when they made him into their perfect villain that deserved all he got?


**Warnings- rated T- 13 years or older, mentions dark themes of torture. But I'll rate it M; just to be on the safe side. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, just the plot, and got my information of witch torture from - Torture and Death for Accused Witches by Jennifer Milanese.**

* * *

><p>His mind was a frenzy of hysterical turmoil as he fisted and grabbed strongly at his dark hair. His feet carrying him to one side of the room then to the other. He couldn't shake off the things he had witnessed barley than two hours ago. He could hear their tortured screams, their cries of agony, their voices begging for mercy and forgiveness though they had done nothing wrong. He saw their burnt bodies; never to hold loved ones, empty eyes; never to see dreams come true and expressionless faces that would never show emotion again. The man clutched his dark eyes tight shut, clawing at his head; trying to get the screeching of people out of it before it would consume him more than it already did. The muggles had gotten worse; dragging away any <em>man<em>, _**woman**_ and _**child**_ to the gallows. Salazar couldn't understand how people could be so cruel to their own kind. Half the so called _'witches'_ didn't have a magical bone in their body. Now Salazar wasn't fond of muggle's and had now grown to despise their existence, but that didn't mean he wanted them all dead! Just the people- no- _animals_ that killed his own kind. The people he had seen today were innocent muggles though, never harming anyone, but that didn't matter to the blood hungry savages. **MudBlood's**. He scowled hatefully to always remind himself what they were. Blood hungry muggles; stoning crying children no more than four summers, ripping infant babes from their mother's chest, fathers being forced to watch unthinkable and monstrous things happen to their female relatives and sometimes the same for male's.

The Slytherin founder thought of all the torture devices and methods the monsters had come up with. One such item was the bootikens; these were boots that went from the person's ankles to their knees, wedges were hammered up the length of the boot into the person's leg, breaking and crushing the bones as it went. He saw this happen to a child no less than nine years. The powerful wizard had overheard soldiers gossiping about a new tool call a Turcas. He heard how they got a man who defended a '_witch_' and used it to tear his fingernails out. They then followed by sticking pins or needles into the raw and exposed skin of the fingers. He was horrified and a dark glint came to his eyes as he hexed them right on the spot to make the same thing happen to them.

Salazar heard about hot pincers; used for such inhuman acts he couldn't speak them out loud. Crushing a witch; they would lie on the ground or a table and usually a board was placed on top of them. As they lay there being questioned the muggles would slowly place large rocks upon the board. They would add more and more until the person confessed and then, once having a confession, would add more until the person was no longer able to breathe. It was a slow and painful death. A shiver ran down his spine as tears pooled his eyes again, running down his face as they had earlier, somehow coursing the painful heartache of screams to occur louder than they had before.

Salazar Slytherin couldn't breathe, the things those MudBlood's did to innocent people, even their own! _**Burning**_, _**Hanging**_, _**Drowning**_, _**Stoning, **_sometimes a method called **Strappado; **which bound the persons wrists behind their back with a rope then hoisted over a ceiling beam. The rope was pulled until the person was suspended in the air and then they were viciously dropped. This repeated until their shoulders dislocated.

Salazar marched with purpose towards his door to find his three other friends. He needed to talk to them, explain that muggles were no longer supposed to be allowed here. Surely they would understand – no, they _**would**_ understand – of **course** they would! How could they not?

Hogwarts was a safe haven for all students who came here, the other founders wouldn't bring in muggles and put them at risk. But even though he chanted this over and over in his mind he couldn't shake off the feeling that they wouldn't agree with him, that they would turn against him for thinking that only pure-blood; magic families, should be taught here. That it was the safest thing for everyone, after all how could a wizard or witch turn on their own? How could they do these things the muggles did if they were protected in the school and kept safe and away until they harnessed their powers and magic to protect themselves and anyone else? Salazar shook his head; his train of thought had leaped from him. _My friends will not turn against me_. He reassured himself as he walked to their meeting room where the other founders would no doubt be waiting for him. _They want what's best for the school and students; they will see this is the best way. _Salazar couldn't stop his hands for shaking as he reached to open the door. _And besides, it isn't like muggles will __**never**__ be allowed back. _He thought. The man knew not all muggles were bad. _If they stop these horrors they call justice, if it somehow gets better, then and __**only**__ then can muggles come back to the school. When Salazar knew and was sure they were no longer a threat to his own kind. _The door handle was cold to the touch as he pushed it forward with a creak. _I have to protect my students. _He was determined, he would not fail them, not if he had his friends, no his _**family**_, by his side. "They will understand, they will see I'm right and it's the only way." He whispered under his breath.

But even as he walking in; head held high and body strong and straight, Salazar could help but feel he was about to make a terrible mistake and the only family he had ever known would turn against him.

_They will see I want what's best for our hope, our dream, our school and students and for us. They would never cast me out or turn me away; for we are family in all but blood and no matter what our differences are, we will always stick together. Like the four pillars that stick and support our school. We will always be there for one another._

Oh, how wrong he was about that…


End file.
